<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like your voice by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472111">I like your voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Offline TV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, I don't know if these guys mind being portrayed this way, M/M, Movie Night, These two are adorable, but if they do i will absolutely take this down, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse likes Sykkuno, but doesn't know if Sykkuno likes him back.</p><p>Lets put them in a dark closet together!</p><p>aka seven minutes in heaven wiv two precious bois</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like your voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll admit, the first bits are just setup</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse Husband was paranoid.</p><p>Like the fundaments of physics on which our whole understanding of the universe is based, or like the conditions for life biology was founded upon, this was always true. It could always be relied on. Even if the world stopped spinning, and the sky rained gold. Corpse Husband would still be paranoid.</p><p>He dressed in dark clothing, adorned his fingers with shiny silver rings, covered his face, kept his bangs swept over his eyes, all in an effort to say: stay away from me. Eventually, it became as much a part of his identity as his paranoia.</p><p>If ever he had to go outside, he'd slip on those silver rings, lace up steel toed boots, zip high collared jackets up to his neck even in the most blistering of summer heats- all so that he could be left alone.</p><p>So that he wouldn't have to worry about eyes peeking through his blinds.</p><p>About terrors beyond the veil of darkness.</p><p>But,</p><p>Despite his rough edges, Corpse loved people. And people loved him.</p><p>He didn't think much of himself, but his rich voice gave him an audience, and eventually friends.</p><p>Friends who didn't mind not seeing his face.</p><p>Friends who didn't mind if he didn't want to go out.</p><p>Friends who didn't mind him living through a screen.</p><p>And then there was the curious case of Sykkuno.</p><p>If positivity was a human, it would be Sykkuno.</p><p>His smile melted ice, his heart was pure enough to slay monsters, though what monster would dare to harm someone as pure as Sykkuno?</p><p>Legions of men, women, and everything in between fell at his fe-</p><p>Well, maybe that was just a touch exaggerated, but the fundaments held true. Sykkuno was a kind, charming soul, with stardust in his eyes and light in his heart. Everyone loved him. Some people wanted to take advantage of him, but he'd learn to deal with that.</p><p>He was revered and respected as someone who could bring everyone together, not by intimidation, but through sheer kindness. Fear could move mountains, but faith could do it in half the time.</p><p>He lived in a SoCal apartment complex.</p><p>Right next door to Corpse.<br/>
———</p><p>The first time they had interacted, Sykkuno brought him cookies.</p><p>Corpse suspected thats where his crush started. Seeing Sykkuno holding a platter of cookies out, the most brilliant smile on his face.</p><p>Images of domestic bliss flashing in a slideshow in front of his eyes- cookies with Sykkuno. Brownies. Birthday cakes. Whatever it was, he was sure it would be delicious.</p><p>"Uhm, hello! I'm your neighbor! I saw you moving in, and well, uh- cookies!" And Corpse knew, there and then, how far gone he was- would be, even- for this boy.</p><p>Because Sykkuno, who's eyes scared demons, who's heart liquified vampires, was smiling at him.</p><p>Corpse half expected to drop dead, the universe refusing to let someone as disgraced himself to experience such a holy sight.</p><p>Yet, he didn't. He didn't melt into a pile of goo. He didn't drop dead on the spot.</p><p>Instead, he smiled, even if it couldn't be seen through the mask.</p><p>The sun had just shined on him, what else was he supposed to do?<br/>
———</p><p>They got to know each other, if slowly.</p><p>Hasty words while fumbling for keys, or while grabing mail, borrowing sugar,</p><p>Bringing cookies.</p><p>It didn't take long for each to figure out the other's professions, each gained a new follower on all possible sites at that.</p><p>Corpse's crush must have grown tenfold in just a week, with every word that came</p><p>Then, among us became popular.</p><p>Thats when things started to change.</p><p>"Of course I know him! We're neighbors!"</p><p>"Uh- yeah."</p><p>It hadn't taken long to explain their circumstances, and they were playing in no time.</p><p>It was a three and a half hour session, and by the end of it, they were laughing their asses off.</p><p>Then, they ended their streams, and Lily brought up some movie the OTV house was having, and they were all dragged into it.</p><p>The conversation went a little something like this:</p><p>"Oh! You guys should totally come over!"</p><p>"I dunno, parties aren't really.."</p><p>"Sounds like a yes to me! I'll send you the details."</p><p>So thats how Corpse ended up here, on the floor, surrounded by a circle of his online friends.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>He sheepishly tugged at the black cloth mask covering his face, doing his best not to die of social anxiety.</p><p>They couldn't decide what movie to watch, so they ended up playing jackbox for an hour, before getting bored of that and switching to seven minutes in heaven.</p><p>Someone emptied a beer bottle and placed it on the floor, and they'd each taken turns spinning it. Now it was Sykkuno's turn, and Corpse couldn't help but feel his heart rate pick up.</p><p>He was convinced he'd gone into shock when the bottle landed on him.</p><p>Corpse felt numb as he got up and dragged his feet over to the designated seven-minutes-in-heaven-closet. He still felt numb as he sat down, a few inches from Sykkuno, his dumbfuck crush he would die for.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for about a minute, and Corpse was about to break the silence, but Sykkuno beat him to it.</p><p>"Why do you wear always wear a mask?" Sykkuno blurted, before instantly snapping his hands over his mouth, "oh- no- I'm sorry- I didn't mean-" Sykkuno fumbled over himself for an explanation, but in the end it wasn't needed.</p><p>"You're adorable," Corpse rumbled in his silky smooth voice,  a voice that did things to Sykkuno's insides, pleasant things, things that made him decide that being called adorable by Corpse was the most amazing feeling in the world, "I just don't like my face."</p><p>The elder blushed at that, "oh- well-" he shuffled around a bit in the dark, tucking his knees further to his chest, "I'm sure you look beautiful," he hummed, deft fingers brushing a few wisps of hair from his face.</p><p>To avoid saying something cheesy, Corpse bit the inside of a cheek, taking a second to think before responding, "you're too kind." Sure, it was simple, but Corpse was too busy patting himself on the back for not spewing out a whole Taylor Swift love album to care.</p><p>A beat of silence ensued, but it wasn't really awkward, more of a neither of them knew what else to say. A comfortable silence.</p><p>"I.. uh.. like your voice.." Sykkuno dared to break the silence, his voice pensive, small, shy in a way that was almost revealing. He sounded like he always did. Like his heart was firmly stitched on his sleeve, for anyone to come admire.</p><p>Corpse had certainly admired it, for what he perceived to be and embarrassingly long time.</p><p>The younger man let out a gravely chuckle, "yeah- ha, I uh, get that a lot," he murmured, trying not to think about all the other noises he'd prefer to hear coming from Sykkuno's mouth.</p><p>"I like your voice too," he murmured slowly, as if Sykkuno's voice was not the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, as if his brain wasn't begging him to say something- anything- that would present even a fraction of what he felt for the man sitting just a few inches away from him.</p><p>But he wasn't Shakespeare. He wasn't Morrison or Orwell.</p><p>He couldn't craft an intricate palace of words that would come even close to describing how he felt about Sykkuno.</p><p>He was plain old Corpse.</p><p>Plain old insecure, anxious, paranoid Corpse.</p><p>"I- um.. can I say something a bit embarrassing?" Again, Sykkuno broke the silence, and Corpse's eyes, starting to adjust to the low light, could see Sykkuno's hands brushing hair from his eyes.</p><p>I'd listen to anything you have to say, Corpse thought, a warming smile spreading to his lips at the thought, instead, however, he kept calm and spoke a normal response, "yeah, yeah, of course."</p><p>"I- well, this is, really.. um.. I like it when you call me cute- or- or adorable or whatever, like.. really.. like it.. Sykkuno's voice started off wobbly, but it fell off as he continued to speak, the courage he had built up to speak dwindling as he saw no obvious reaction from the man across from him. As the anxiety kicked in, he started to backtrack and defend himself, "I know- its weird- and if- we can just forget th-"</p><p>What Sykkuno didn't know, however, was that Corpse was only taking so long to respond because his brain had just short circuited a little bit. Sykkuno liked being called cute? By him? That was- "holy shit, you're so fucking adorable its insane."</p><p>Sykkuno could feel his cheeks heating up, and it showed in his speech, "oh- uh- yo- you don't have to uh-" he funbled over his words, trying to ignore the way his insides hummed pleasantly at Corpse's voice.</p><p>"No- its okay- holy shit-" I would do anything for you "-its more than okay, I want- want to call you adorable and.." Corpse took a grounding breath, "holy shit oh my god." You're perfect.</p><p>If Sykkuno wasn't blushing before, he was now. Blushing up a storm. "Uh- than- thank you for um, indulging me- you're.. very.. nice.."</p><p>Corpse chuckled at that, a rough sound that tingled pleasantly in Sykkuno's spine. Before thinking, he said, "Buttercup, I'll call you all the pet names you want." Then he backtracked, "I didn't mean-"</p><p>"No- uh! Its-! Its okay- I like it when you- uh- oh god, this is embarrassing.." Sykkuno shoved his face in between his knees, letting out a muffled sigh of embarrassment.</p><p>"Ye.. yeah.." Corpse was screaming at himself, this was his chance and he was blowing it! The universe had handed him the perfect opportunity to confess, and he was fucking it up royally. Come on, Corpse, just say it!</p><p>"I like you, like- like like you- uh, I saw you with those fucking cookies and-" Okay, well, maybe that was a bit too far forward. Fuck!</p><p>He backtracked: "..sorry, that's- very.. uh, forward, if you're uncomfortable or anything we can- I can- just forget about this an-"</p><p>"N- no, um, its okay, I think I like you too."</p><p>We're Corpse's ears working correctly? Was his head injured? Was he drunk?</p><p>His anxiety ridden mind refused to accept that any reality in which he was happy was real. He blinked once, twice, dumbfounded. Someone liked him back? Him- an insufferable, lonely idiot, who forced himself upon other people, only to sit in the corner and brood? Him, with his illnesses and problems. Him, with no formal education, no family.</p><p>"I think I need a drink." He said, after a solid ten seconds of silence.</p><p>And Sykkuno giggled. Well and truly giggled. Corpse could hear the blood rushing through his ears, his senses flung into overdrive, only to be numbed down to reality.</p><p>Then he smiled.</p><p>It was a small smile, timid and shy, hidden beneath his mask, but a smile nonetheless.<br/>
———</p><p>The party had progressed as normal for everyone else, but Corpse had checked out for the night. As promised, he got a few drinks. Not enough to get drunk, more pleasantly buzzed.</p><p>That might have been a mistake.</p><p>Sober, Corpse could control himself, at least, a little bit. But even buzzed, his eyes were glued to Sykkuno. Things he had never noticed before suddenly came into view.</p><p>When did his cheekbones become so angular, Corpse would love to hold them in his hands. Did he always have such soft looking skin? Corpse would love to have his mouth all over it. When did Sykkuno's legs get so long? Miles and miles of thighs he'd love to have wrapped around his waist.</p><p>He needed to leave. And so he did.</p><p>A few excuses later, he was lying in bed, buzzed, in the dark, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Sykkuno.</p><p>Eventually, his insomnia gave way for his bodily need for sleep.</p><p>His dreams were filled with images of Sykkuno, indulging in fantasies he wouldn't dare think of awake.</p><p>Impossibly soft lips on his, not out of pity, but out of love. His arms wrapped around someone smaller, protecting, loving, caring.</p><p>Loving. Love. Corpse floated in a cloud of it. Clouds of perfume scented romance so sweet he could drown in it.</p><p>It was a sort of sad dream, for when he woke up, all he could think about were those boundless legs, star dusted eyes, perfectly shaped lips-</p><p>What the fuck was wrong with him- god, he was hopeless, he didn't deserve Sykkyno, no one did.</p><p>He should have turned to stone under the older's heavenly gaze, the heavens had graced him by even being allowed to-</p><p>If he wandered down that dark road, it wouldn't end prettily. He needed a distraction.</p><p>Corpse grabbed his phone from his bedside table, yanking out the charger along with it, but he didn't care.</p><p>Lets see, did he have any notifications to check? Oh yeah, a discord notification, lets just-</p><p>Sykkuno had messaged him. A few times, actually.</p><p>Fuck him.</p><p>Corpse didn't even hesitate before clicking on the icon.</p><p>Sykkuno: hi corpse! I hope things don't become awkward between us.<br/>
Sykkuno: I really do like you and want to continue being friends.<br/>
Sykkuno: I'm trying to sound composed I'm sorry its not working<br/>
Sykkuno: i like really really like you and i want to get to know you better<br/>
Sykkuno: want to get coffee some time?</p><p>Corpse's heart damn near stopped.</p><p>Before he could think, he typed.</p><p>Corpse Husband: I'd love to get coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>